


Experience

by ignitesthestars



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has this tendency to take the wheel, so to speak. That's great, and it's not like Ash doesn't enjoy it - she <i>really</i> enjoys it - but she's not a china doll. She might be new to this whole lesbian sex thing, but that doesn't mean she needs to be lead through it by the hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

Of the two of them, it’s fairly safe to say that Jane has more experience with the mechanics of sex between two women.

It’s not that Ash is completely innocent as to how it all works. After all, she’s a woman herself – she knows what she likes, it’s not all that difficult to imagine that other women probably enjoy things along those lines. If nothing else, it gives her a base to start from. The thing is thoughts – and she has definitely had a lot of thoughts about this, at least where Shepard’s concerned – don’t translate to experience and definitely don’t translate to confidence. So maybe she’s a little bit relieved when Jane takes the lead on the sex front. Not that she’ll ever admit it.

The thing is, as great and educational as it is to have Jane push her down and drive her crazy with lips and tongue and the careful application of teeth – and it _is_ great – Ash has always been a take charge sort of person herself. And that definitely translates to sex. It’s not that she doesn’t reciprocate; she does, even if it’s a little halting at first, and what’s more she enjoys it. But Jane isn’t the only one who likes to be in control, and the idea of making the other woman come completely undone in the same way she’s been doing to Ash has been a distraction on more than one occasion. 

After one or two botched attempts at explaining this to a lover who seems to believe it’s her duty to show her the joys of lesbian sex from the receiving end only, Ash loses her patience and simply pins her to the bed.

She gets a low, breathless chuckle for her troubles, Jane giving her an arch look from beneath the fringe of red hair that’s flopped over her face. “How assertive.”

Ash raises an eyebrow, tightening her grip on the other woman’s wrists for a moment. “Just you wait.”

Something darkens in the other woman’s eyes and Ash notes with interest the way she shifts under her, the rise and fall of her breasts as she draws in a deeper than usual breath. It’s a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it moment where Ash realises that Jane _definitely_ likes this before the other woman is twisting under her, trying to flip the weight distribution.

Shepard might have the superior weight but Ash is a soldier and a female soldier besides. Holding ground against a heavier opponent is one of her main skill-sets, and she applies it here to good use. They teeter, briefly, but Ash wins out in the end. Knees clamp down on either side of her hits and she reaffirms her hold on her lover’s wrists.

“Ash, what—”

“Shush.” 

Eyebrows fly up in surprise. “Did you just—”

“ _Shush_. Skipper – look, if it really bothers you that much, I’ll let go of your hands.” Ash blows absently at a lock of her hair that’s fallen into her eyes, scowling a little as it resettles in exactly the same place. “Except that one, I don’t really think you want me to all that badly, and two, even if I do let you go I’m not about to just roll over and let you ravish me again, okay?”

Jane blinks, before her expression shutters a little. Ash stifles the urge to groan in frustration. “Here I thought you liked being ravished.”

 

The stifling thing? Doesn’t work. The groan escapes her, and the next step is to avoid smacking her head against the nearest hard surface – probably Shepard’s head, now that she thinks about it. “I – I do. It’s great, Jane, really.” She doesn’t often use the other woman’s first name to her face, but she wants her to pay attention to this. “I mean, I’m pretty sure I’ve made that obvious over the last couple of weeks. But I don’t need you constantly looking after me, all right? It feels amazing, and I get that you enjoy bringing that out in me.” She flushes slightly, momentarily sidetracked at memories of exactly what it is that this woman brings out in her. She hasn’t lost control like that – well, ever. “But as much as you enjoy it, maybe think about how much I’d like to see you like that?” She pauses for a second, and then speaks again. Sometimes it takes a bit to get a point across to this woman, on the romance front. “It’s a lot.”

Silence. Ash waits with some attempt at patience, struggling not to shift. It’s harder than she might have initially suspected, her natural _im_ patience combined with the fact that they hadn’t exactly been playing chess before Ash had decided to act. She focuses on breathing and the lines of her lover’s body, drawing her gaze slowly from where her hips straddle the woman up over the flat plane of her stomach, past her breasts, her throat, her mouth, to her eyes. Her next breath out is a little shaky; shit, but Jane has a gorgeous figure, strength coiled in every inch. On the one hand, it’s almost enough to make her reconsider. On the other, it very much _isn’t_. She wants to show the other woman how much she appreciates her. Mind, spirit, and body. Definitely body.

“Jesus, Ash.” Jane’s voice is strained, threaded with something that sounds suspiciously familiar to need. “Why’d you wait this long to bring it up?” 

It’s then that she notices the other woman has relaxed underneath her, no longer tense, if not quite pliant either. A slow smirk crosses Ash’s face as she leans down, bare breasts brushing against Jane’s. “Because…” Her lips are soft against her ear; this close to the other woman’s face, and she can hear the hitch in her breathing. “You’re an idiot.” She leans back in time to catch her expression, mixed parts surprised, offended, and aroused. It draws a laugh from her. “I’m serious! I tried to bring this up at least three times, and you went all cavewoman on me. ‘Must have Ash now’, sort of thing. I'm kind of surprised you didn't just throw me over your shoulder to be honest.”

Jane’s wrists flex under hers. “You’re ruining the mood,” she grumbles. “I’m starting to rethink my decision here.”

Still smirking, Ash leans down again and steals a biting kiss, goes in for another. “No you’re not,” she murmurs against her lips before she kisses her a third time. It’s slow, deep, and a wave of heat washes through her as Jane responds, arching up to press their bodies closer. The skin to skin contact is delicious, distracting, but whether or not it’s done on purpose, Ash isn’t put off that easily once she’s of a mind to do something. She breaks the kiss and starts trailing them along the line of the other woman’s jaw instead, soft.

Slowly, she releases Jane’s wrists. Her Commander’s hands move immediately her hair, fingers twining in dark strands as Ash gets to work on her neck, tracing a biting path to her shoulder. There’s no attempt to shift their weight, however, no tries at switching positions and Ash feels another smile flicker across her face, pressing against her lover’s skin. She tastes like salt and military standard soap, not the most pleasant flavour in the world but something that she now associates so strongly with this woman that it hardly matters. Her lips slide across her clavicle, gentler now as she leaves soft kisses down the centre of her breast bone. Jane’s chest rises and falls, a steady but shorter than usual rhythm. 

“Enjoying yourself?” her Commander murmurs.

Ash succeeds in suppressing a sigh this time. Instead she moves a little, rebalancing to rest on one hand as she places the other on Jane’s hip. “Who’s ruining the mood now?” she asks in return, voice a little throatier than usual as her fingers draw slowly up the side of her lover’s body, splaying briefly over her stomach before drawing back, higher. Jane is almost certainly on the verge of replying when she cups the weight of a breast in her palm, thumbs the nipple and words die in the woman’s throat. Ash chuckles again, mouth closing over the other nipple as thumb and forefinger tease the one in hand, stimulating. While she might not have had a whole lot of practice at doing this to the other woman, she _has_ been paying attention in the chances she’s had thus far. Maybe she’s not an expert in Jane’s physiology, but she has a general idea of what gets her going.

She tugs at a nipple with her teeth, an edge of pain that she soothes immediately with her tongue and is rewarded with a faint gasp and the arch of her lover’s back, the sensation of nails tightening briefly against her scalp. They’re soldiers, she thinks, and that sting is the universal reminder that they’re still alive. Ash isn’t a pain junkie and neither is Jane, but she definitely thinks that lip-biting-back-scratching-hard-thrusting sort of sex has its place. Even if that place isn’t exactly here – well. She likes feeling Jane arch up like that, what can she say?

“Taking the - _ah_ \- taking the scenic route, soldier?”

Ash rolls her eyes, drawing her tongue along the underside of a breast even as she lightly drags her nails along Jane’s skin back to her hip. “You always this chatty when someone’s about to go down on you?” Her mouth works lower, smile pressed once again into the woman’s skin as another hitched breath reaches her ears. The muscles of Jane’s stomach jump a little as Ash continues to talk, whispering words around soft kisses. “Don’t tell me you didn’t know where this was going, Skipper.”

There’s a part of her that wants to keep talking, wants to tell her Commander _exactly_ what it is she plans on doing to her, but – this is all still pretty new. And Ash is only really good with words when they’re someone else’s and while she likes poetry, asking her to come up with some appropriate quote on the spot when she’s about to eat out her girlfriend is a bit much, she thinks.

“I brought this on myself,” said girlfriend bemoans, hips jerking up slightly as Ash swirls her tongue over her lower belly, along the line of her pelvis.

“I can stop if you want,” Ash retorts, showing no signs of doing so. Her thighs rub together a little, teasing herself. Jane had barely gotten around to touching her before Ash’d pulled this on the woman – but the power she has now, the control, the way Jane moves under her and the sounds she makes as she tries to _not_ make sounds—

“Don’t you dare.” Her Commander’s voice is low, strained, one of her hands moving from Ash’s hair to the bed and fisting in the sheets. 

A little shiver works down her spine and she lifts her head to catch sigh of Jane’s face, eyes intent as she watches Ash. A tendril of heat uncurls from her lower belly, shudders through her and she ducks her head back down, pressing her forehead against the other woman’s stomach. Jane’s hand drags through her hair again and she swallows. “Yeah no. You don’t have to worry about that at all,” she admits. Maybe next time she’ll be Miss Dominatrix or something, but for right now she just wants to _enjoy_ Jane. And, after three years, she’s finally not afraid of admitting that.

She can’t help herself from glancing up again, and is startled by the sight of her lover smiling at her. Not that patented Shepard smirk or the bitter, resigned half smile that’s almost as famous, but – a smile. Just a smile. It reaches those green eyes of hers, soft against the hard soldier lines of her body. Ash decides she likes the juxtaposition and smiles back before breaking the eye contact, dropping a kiss on her hip.

There are no more words, now. Ash doesn’t think they’re really necessary, tongue tasting salt and something else as she traces the seam of Jane’s thigh, the place where it meets her pelvis. The woman’s left leg twitches slightly and she has a sneaking suspicion her lover is holding her breath; not ready to make good on her promise _just_ yet, Ash rearranges herself so her weight is on her knees, using her hands to push Jane’s legs further apart. There’s a half second of resistance that to be honest, she’d been expecting, before her lover lets out a shaky breath and acquiesces, legs falling unevenly apart. Ash’s fingers dig into taut flesh for a second, unable to help herself at the sight of Jane Shepard, this woman that she – that she has very strong emotional feelings for, in the romance sense – laying open before her. That, of course, only draws a hissed breath from the woman, which breaks Ash’s concentrating entirely. When your lover is utterly determined to not lose control, to not scream or cry out, you tend to savour every sound you can get from them.

“Call me beautiful and I’ll kick you.”

Ash blinks, before giving the woman a look that’s half incredulous, half exasperated. _Honestly_. “What?”

“…You just had that sort of look on your face.” Jane at least has the grace to sound moderately ashamed. “Like you were about to start waxing eloquent about how great I look.”

She closes her eyes for a moment and counts backwards from five, not having the patience to count from ten right now. “Jane?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

There’s a pause, before a slightly breathless laugh reaches her ears, almost as startling as the initial comment. Ash looks up in surprise to see that soft look on Jane’s face again, that same smile, and abruptly feels her heart leap to her throat even as the other woman’s leg curls around, leaving herself open while she shoves Ash lightly in the shoulder with her foot. “Putting up with me must drive you insane.”

Of _all_ the possible things to make her blush this evening, it’s that comment that does it. Ash ducks her head, pressing a kiss to Jane’s inner thigh as she does so, distracting herself with tracing a path upwards as she struggles to deal with the sudden surge of emotion. “I manage,” she says finally, delivering the words to Jane’s skin rather than her face.

The hand in her hair strokes through it again, gentle, drawing another shiver from her. “Yeah. You do.”

There’s something warm sitting in her chest; she doesn’t quite know how to describe it so she doesn’t, turning her attention at last to the apex of Jane’s thighs. God, but the woman is wet and clearly on the road to desperate, judging by the way her hips move. Small, almost unnoticeable motions, but constant. Almost like she can’t stop. Ash feels her throat go dry from desire, unable to stop the groan that rises from the back of it. She draws in a breath, releases it slowly and watches another shudder work its way through Jane’s body as the air brushes over her core. And then she dips her head, tongue flicking over the other woman’s clit and Jane _arches_ , crying out like she never quite has before and Ash thinks that is must have been a mix of anticipation and pleasure that did it this time before she stops thinking and focuses on _feeling_ , on touching and tasting and most importantly, making her lover do that again.

Her tongue slides down, investigating. This isn’t the first time she’s done this, but always before it’s been to help her fingers, to tip the other woman over the edge. This time she uses her mouth only, tongue and lips and teeth working, exploring. Jane’s hips cant up, hard, and Ash finds herself almost groaning again before she reaches up with one arm to push down, keeping the other woman pinned. A muttered ‘ _Jesus_ ’ meets her ears before she paints a stripe up Jane’s slit and the sound trails off into a moan. 

“Fuck – _god_ , Ash, don’t tease—” The words break off into a hiss punctuated by the woman’s hand clenching in her hair almost too tight, and Ash has to resist the urge to reach between her legs with her free hand, slide her fingers through her folds, teasing. She’s wet enough now that she can feel it on her thighs, and that thought alone is enough to make her rock back, searching for a friction that isn’t there. She focuses her attention on Jane instead, on drawing circles around her entrance with her tongue and slowly working it inside her. She can feel Jane clenching around her, or trying to, a fluttering of muscles indicating how close she’s getting. Ash smiles a little, pulls back and presses a kiss to her lower pelvis instead, just about her clit and carefully avoiding it.

“‘Ash – Ash, don’t tease’ _what_?” she prompts, voice hoarse enough that it takes her a try or two to actually get it working properly.

There’s a pause that quickly melds into a mulish silence, punctuated only by the sounds of their hitched breathing. Ash smiles again and earns another groan from the woman as she pulls away, leaving her spread open and unfulfilled.

“Don’t - _don’t_ —” If it’s meant to be an order, it doesn’t sound very authoritative. 

Ash ignores it, dropping biting kisses along Jane’s body as she slowly moves back up her body. That tremor runs through both of them as Ash finds herself hovering over the other woman, skin barely brushing, resisting the urge to grind her hips down. She kisses Jane instead, all passion and heat with the taste of the other woman still on her tongue. Her lover _whimpers_ under her, and Ash has to break the kiss to gasp, because that sound – that _sound_ …

“Don’t tease, _what_?” she repeats, and if her tone is deeper, rougher, she doesn’t think anyone could blame her. She drags her knee higher, pressing the naked skin up against the woman’s slit.

“Shit,” Jane whispers, eyes screwed shut as her body jerks down and she tries to stop it, can’t. Ash bends her body a little, teeth tugging at a nipple that still a little red from her earlier ministrations, and a sharp cry reaches her ears as Jane bucks. “ _Please_ , Ash, fuck—”

It’s only one word, but it undoes her. Ash is halfway back down her lover’s body when she remembers that they’re sort of having sex banter or – or something, and her head is hovering just above Jane’s spread thighs before she decides to give words one last shot. “Since you asked so nicely,” she says around a grin, voice thick with want. Jane replies with a wordless sound, midway through irritation and need, that quickly peters out as Ash lowers her head once more.

It doesn’t take long. Jane’s on edge already, teetering, and Ash has always been a quick study. Everything she’s learnt about this woman’s body even just in the last little while, she applies now; she fucks the other woman with her tongue, fast and without hesitation and Jane’s hips stutter down even despite the arm Ash has in place in an attempt to keep her still. At this point she doesn’t care, wants to feel the way Jane moves against her, the desperation inherent in small movements. Her lips close over the other woman’s clit, sucking, tongue flicking out as Jane finally lets go. Her body arches, shuddering, and another low cry tears itself from her throat; Ash doesn’t stop, though, working her through that first orgasm and towards another.

Jane’s hand in her hair is hard enough to hurt, but she doesn’t tug her head away. “Wh - _ah_ \- what are you doing?” She’s panting, sort of like she thought she was going to be able to catch her breath, but hasn’t got that chance. Her body alternates between tense and relaxed as she struggles to deal with the aftershocks from her first orgasm and the fact that Ash isn’t giving her any time to breathe now.

“I want to see,” she manages to reply, before dragging her tongue up in a languid stroke across the already over-sensitised bundle of nerves.

Jane jumps, curses, moans. “See what?”

She uses the edge of her teeth, very little, and another involuntary sound escapes the woman. Ash’s hips jerk in response and it’s all she can do right now not to reach between her legs and finish herself off. At this rate, she thinks she might come just from the friction of her thighs rubbing together and the – the _everything_ that is Jane Shepard.

“What your recovery time is like.” There’s a quaver to her own voice, but there’s not much she can do about that right now. “How many times I can make you come.”

Jane tugs on her hair, this time actually directing her to look up. Green eyes are startlingly clear when she meets them, and something about the way the other woman is looking at Ash makes her swallow. “I’m getting you back for this,” she says softly, chest rising and falling in between harsh pants.

Ash licks her lips, tasting the residue of Jane’s slick. “Looking forward to it.”

\- - -

It’s four times, although she cheats a little at the end and uses her fingers, first two and then stretching to three, fucking Jane into one last shuddering orgasm before the woman breaks, surging up from the bed and rolling them over, pushing Ash back into the mattress. Ash, who at this point is so freaking turned on desperate that she doesn’t even bother protesting, let alone trying to stop her. She comes from the first touch of Jane’s fingers (still trembling) on her clit, white-hot pleasure searing through her, and the other woman’s smirk as she hovers over her all but stops her heart in her chest. She thinks she might have screamed the other woman’s name, but she can’t quite remember.

Her lover goes to move lower, and Ash manages to gather up enough willpower to make her arm move, reaching out and grasping her shoulder. Jane looks up, surprise obvious in her expression.

“I did say I was going to get you back,” she points out, but she’s not about to push it. Naked as it makes her feel sometimes, Ash is grateful for the other woman’s ability to read her. Besides, if there’s anything these past few weeks have made clear to her, it’s that she doesn’t really mind being naked around Jane Shepard.

“I know.” Ash’s fingers trace the line of her shoulder lightly, curling around her upper arm and tugging. Jane obliges easily, naked skin sliding over naked skin as she pushes herself up until they’re relatively level. “Some other time, though.” She’s still throbbing, but less and less as time passes and her body reacclimatises to touch meaning ‘cuddles’ rather than ‘potential orgasms’.

There’s a silence, during which time she thinks that maybe she should explain what she means, that it’s not that she doesn’t want the other woman touching her but rather that she just wants to enjoy the aftermath of having touched _Jane_ , that she would like, for once, for this night to just be about her lover. She opens her mouth to do just that, but then Jane is _there_ lips easing over hers in a kiss that is no less passionate for all that it’s slow and soft, lingering. They don’t kiss like this often, usually too desperate to feel, to touch, to know. Hard and deep and searching, confirming that yes this is really happening and yes she really wants this, is how their kisses go down. Usually.

Their legs tangle together and one of them – Ash can’t tell, too busy getting lost in Jane – makes a quiet sound in the back of her throat. Not a moan or a whimper or a groan, or indeed any sign of arousal at all. Just a sound of contentment. Jane’s arms slide over her shoulders and Ash wraps hers around the other woman’s lower waist and they lie there like that as the kiss breaks, foreheads pressed together and just breathing.

“Thanks,” Jane says after a moment, answering that silence.

Ash’s eyelids flutter in a blink, before she smiles. Soft, gentle, like everything else about this moment. She wonders if that doesn’t make it fragile, and then chides herself. They’ve both been and been called a lot of things over the years, but fragile isn’t one of them. There are a lot of things she could say right now, overtly acknowledging what just passed between them or not.

Her smile widens into a grin and her fingers tap out a pleased pattern on the small of Jane’s back. “You know that by ‘some other time’ I meant tomorrow night, right?”

Jane surveys her for a moment before an answering grin breaks out across her face, that shit-eating Shepard smirk that makes Ash want to kiss her and kick her all at once. “Holding you to that, Ash.”

Her legs are busy right now. “Good.”

They don’t need overt acknowledgement. Maybe a time’ll come – okay, Ash isn’t kidding herself here. Definitely, there’s going to be a time when stars and hearts and all that sparkly feelings stuff is going to come out, and Ash is going to have to use her own words to acknowledge what they have between them besides the ‘I want to be with you’ speech she’d stumbled through at the beginning of this mess. But now – right now? They’re tangled up in each other with the promise of it happening again the next night (and the night after that, probably) sitting between them, and that’s enough. It’s more than enough.


End file.
